stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Adventure
Ocean Adventure is the 165th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. It was uploaded on February 1, 2014. Synopsis Stampy and Lee explore the deep seas with Stampy's Submarine but find Mittens at the hands of a familiar foe. Plot Stampy opens the video in the early morning. Lee tries to come into the video as normal, but accidentally breaks the painting where he enters/leaves his room. After eating cake, Stampy heads to the Love Garden. He adds Poppy Ford, mentioning her show "iPop" where she made a tribute to Stampy. After this, he walks to his Submarine, passing by a random cake, and explaining his goal of traveling under the sea. Explaining the additions of the finished Submarine, Stampy swims underwater, showing off new headlights. He then goes into his Submarine and shows the finished inside. Stampy then chooses to say they will "start moving" rather than "set sail" in humorous conversation with Lee. The Submarine starts moving forward after Stampy switches some levers. Stampy enjoys the peacefulness of the nature underwater, and while exploring the seas, he finds a cave lit up with fire on netherrack. Thinking that someone must have built their home here, he guides the Submarine into the deep cave to explore. Stampy parks the Submarine in a pocket of air as he assures Lee from his fear of water. Stampy and Lee then leave the Submarine and they find an iron door leading into a room with a cake in the middle. The room is also surrounded by lava. Lee tells Stampy not to be tempted by any cake. Unfortunately, assuming that it is a surprise from Lee, Stampy eats the cake, but also triggers a trap, where he falls into the "Kitty Cat Cage." There he realizes he is stuck in a cage with iron bars, and realizes that Mittens is in the same cage as him. Briefly, Stampy assumes this is some obscure place Mittens has chosen to go on holiday to. This assumption is proven false once Hit the Target suddenly appears in the room, bow at hand. Stampy, in shock, infers that Hit the Target must have survived after he walked the plank in the episode Sinking Feeling; this prompts him to break the bars and chase him, Mittens following close behind.L for Lee xThey chase Hit the Target into a room, where the antagonist puts on full diamond armor. In fear, Stampy and Mittens flee. With Hit the Target on their tail, Stampy locks himself back in the Kitty Cat Cage, but Mittens is stuck with Hit the Target, with the latter threatening to shoot Mittens with an arrow. Mittens remains calm, though, as she does not know who exactly Hit the Target is. After this, Lee, who had been trying to tell Stampy not to go into Hit The Target's trap in the first place, helps Stampy chase Hit the Target, three against one. To their surprise, Hit The Target disappears while they are giving chase. In an attempt to catch him, Stampy and Lee try to surround him, but are not able to catch Hit the Target. Giving up (for now), the two and Mittens go to Hit the Target's room once again, seeing his plan: steal the little cat, catch the big cat, steal the dogs, take over the world, and have a nap. Stampy concludes that Hit the Target truly has disappeared again. The video ends with them trying to figure out how to get out of Hit the Target's Underwater Base, exhausted and yearning for time to rest. Featured locations * Stampy's House — as seen in almost every video. * Love Garden — Poppy Ford is added for her tribute to Stampy in her iPop show. * Sea — main setting for the Submarine's travels. * Submarine — mode of transport used to travel underwater. * Hit the Target's Underwater Base — first and only appearance, where Mittens was kept hostage. Trivia *This episode was Hit the Target's fifth battle appearance. *This is the first thumbnail to have the sea as its setting. *Hit the Target's Underwater Base made its debut in this episode. *This is Stampy's second most popular video on the channel (as of 18th June 2019), only behind Sinking Feeling. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 :) Category:Getting mittens Category:Episode Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Stampy v.s Hit the Target Episode Category:Stampy